Lost Desert
Lost Desert is an Insane Map made by Rareheaddress. It has 7 Buttons and 1 Group Button. Lost Desert takes place in a desert as is suggested by its name, it is filled with cacti, pillars and lots of sand. It comprises many hard jumps, which isn't made easier with all the sand blowing your face. There are lots of wooden boards, that lead off of the main path to get buttons, because of the thin stone rod jumps that appear, most players do not survive. Falling on this part will most likely result in a failure of the map. The first half of the map takes place outside and then continues inside. Here on the inside, you can find walls decorated with hieroglyphics (or, since it can't display hieroglyphics, they are replaced by @#$% symbols). There are many hard jumps and thin boards in here, and falling here will kill you as well because the fall lands you in lava. The design dramatically changed in a very recent update, adding pillars, sandstorms, different materials, etc. *This map used to be playable in FE2 Map Test under the name of Gloomy Manor, but was replaced by Gloomy Manor. *In the midway towards the temple, there's an area with chopsticks for the escapers to run, but due to the fact that the sticks are very thin, many players will fall there. *Some players say that this is a rhythm-based map, due to how water and the song cooperates. When the drop begins (continuously you are at the "four rods area"), the water turns into acid. And once you are at the last area, and the drops of the song increased, lava will rapidly rise. *When looked at from an upper section of the outside desert, four cacti and two pillars form the loss meme. *This map was heavily revamped in the May 3rd/4th FE2 update, adding lots of pillars, changing cacti color slightly, adding more detail, changing some of the materials, adding sandstorms, overall revamping the map. *The map thumbnail did not update after it revamped. *Once you fall down from the stone rod area, you still have another chance to get inside the temple unless the liquid form during that time was acid. This concludes that you only have two attempts to get inside the temple. *There is a cactus that you may jump on while waiting for somebody to press the first button; when the button is pressed, the cactus allows you to jump on the wooden plank that spawns before anybody else can. *This map became noticeably harder to survive after a change in Roblox physics, two examples are the ladders and the poles. * Even if Lost Desert is considerate the 5th hardest map in the game, it is nothing compared than the other 4 hardest maps in the game (Sinking Ship, Beneath the Ruins, Dark Sci-Facility and Blue Moon), however, Sinking Ship is not very hard compared to Lost Desert too. tr:Lost Desert Category:Maps Category:Insane Maps Category:Current Maps Category:Player-Made Maps